1. Field
The following description relates to a robot using a multi-output differential gear, for example, a robot using a multi-output differential gear capable of generating a plurality of outputs using one driver and of changing each output flexibly according to changes in movement paths.
2. Description of Related Art
Plumbing facilities are one of various infrastructures in industries, and are being established as supply routes for various energy resources as they are being distributed here and there nationwide like blood vessels in a human body. However, these plumbing facilities are mostly buried underground, and thus there is much difficulty in inspecting and replacing them when the inner walls are corroded after a certain period of time or damaged by external environmental conditions.
As such, plumbing facilities are continuously wearing out, and various defects that occur in this process are causing small and large plumbing related accidents every year. However, insufficient manpower and technology makes it difficult to conduct systematic and regular inspections on the plumbing facilities.
In this regard, robots that are capable of inspecting inside the plumbing have been developed, and various researches are being conducted as well. However, conventional robots had to be equipped with a driver (actuator) for every wheel to adjust the movement state of each wheel separately according to the shape of the plumbing, thereby increasing the size of the robots.
As a result, there is a necessity for robots capable of adjusting the speed of each motion section according the shape of the plumbing using just one driver.